


Fathers day

by Sabrina_Phynn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina_Phynn/pseuds/Sabrina_Phynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few know who she really is, including herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers day

“May I … see her once, once before I sign the papers? “  
The matron gives him a very long and searching look, suprosed, then quietly states “That will make it … that much more difficult, you know.”  
For once he allows him self to seethe, refuses pity. 

“All the more reason! This … should not be easy. I should, at least, once, see ... " the words twist in his throat, threaten to choke him like the vines outside the window “… what I shall not have. “ 

  
She is long, scrawny, but heavier than one might have expected. The nurse frowns at him as he picks her up, with a “best not to wake her,” expression. He holds her gingerly. The memory of holding such a tiny armful reminds him of the day Sherlock was introduced to him, at all of three days old.  


Leaning back into the rocker, he whispers his goodbyes to her, promising he will never regret her, will watch over her always, but circumstances dictate that she will not know him. For this moment, though, they are here, together. He tells her this is the hardest thing he has ever done, maybe ever, He tells her the name he’d picked months ago when he’d thought for a brief moment he might be able to hold on to her, before calmer heads had prevailed.

Some noise from the street rouses her, and the wind chills her enough to shift instinctively turning towards his bulky warmth. She opens her eyes, for the briefest flash of silvery-grey/green, and then with the smallest of sighs, contentedly returns to her slumbers.

He rings for the papers, signs them, and hands her away. He might be twenty, but he feels decades older than that. 

**A/N**  
For the father I never knew.  
song reference:  
http://www.richardshindell.com/index.php?page=songs &display=97&category=Vuelta

_ Posted via [LiveJournal.app](http://community.livejournal.com/cosysoftware_en/). _


End file.
